mydiymariogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario is the main character and protagonist of the long-running and highly successful ''Mario'' series. He was created by Japanese video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto and also serves as the main mascot of Nintendo. Mario made his first appearance as the protagonist of the arcade game Donkey Kong, released in 1981. Since then, he has appeared in a variety of video games by Nintendo and is considered one of the most iconic characters in all of gaming. Backstory According to Mushroom Kingdom Files: A Guide to All Your Favorite Mario Characters, Mario was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York with his brother Luigi, where they ran a plumbing service called Mario Bros. Plumbing in Flatbush. Sometime after the events of Mario Bros., the two brothers discovered a Warp Pipe leading to the Mushroom Kingdom, leading to the events of Super Mario Bros. and ultimately, the entire Mario series. Mario's greatest relationship is with Princess Peach, whom he always rescues from the clutches of the evil Bowser. The two's relationship has often been hinted to be mutual, although some games like Super Mario Odyssey offer a different perspective on this. Mario's best friends, besides his brother Luigi, include Yoshi the dinosaur, Toad, Peach's loyal servant, Princess Daisy, the ruler of Sarasaland, and occasionally Donkey Kong, whom originally served as Mario's arch-enemy in his debut game but later became a friendly rival of sorts. Some of Mario's enemies besides Bowser include Wario, his greedy doppelganger and self-proclaimed rival, Waluigi, a taller plumber who serves as Wario's sidekick and a self-proclaimed rival to Luigi, Bowser Jr., Bowser's spoiled son and heir to the Koopa throne, Kamek, an elderly Magikoopa and Bowser's advisor, the Koopalings, a group of seven Koopas who were formerly considered to be Bowser's children but are now considered unrelated, and occasionally Donkey Kong whenever he plays a villainous role such as in the Mario Vs. Donkey Kong series. Game appearances ''Nintendo Heroes Unite! Mario appears as one of four playable characters in ''Nintendo Heroes Unite!, where he teams up with Link, Kirby, and Fox McCloud to defeat Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede, and Wolf O'Donnell and prevent them from activating their world-destroying Doomsday Device. Mario can use Bob-ombs as his main weapon in this game, which are necessary to destroy certain obstacles. ''Mario Star Carnival Mario is one of 17 playable characters in ''Mario Star Carnival, and is available from the start of the game. He fulfills the same role as in Mario Party 8 here, and his official character profile states that he "will stop at nothing to win the lifetime supply of ice cream". ''Mario and Luigi: The Mushroom Kingdom Turned Upside Down In ''Mario and Luigi: The Mushroom Kingdom Turned Upside Down, Mario and Luigi are watching a parade in Toad Town when Bowser kidnaps Peach. After a brief battle, the brothers defeat Bowser, who turns into Dark Bowser and escapes while wreaking havoc across the land, forcing Mario and Luigi to go after him and find out what his evil plans are. ''Mario Kart: Superstars Mario is one of several playable characters in ''Mario Kart: Superstars, where he is a Middleweight driver and is available from the start once again. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Plumbers Category:Protagonists